1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system and a computer readable recording media that can perform a report rate setting method, and particularly relates to an electronic system that can automatically perform a report rate setting method and a computer readable recording media that can perform a report rate setting method with an automatic report rate setting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, if a computer desires to correctly transmit data to and receives data from a peripheral electronic apparatus, the report rate for the peripheral electronic apparatus needs to be set. The report rate indicates the frequency that the peripheral electronic apparatus transmits data. For example, 1000 times/sec or 500 times/sec. The max report rate that can be provided can be determined based on the transmitting ability for the peripheral electronic apparatus or the transmitting ability of the transmitting interface. Not only the max report rate that can be provided but also the sensitivity must be concerned while setting the report rate. Different sensitivities are needed if the computer executes different kinds of soft wares. Higher report rate means the peripheral electronic apparatus has a higher sensitivity, but has larger power consumption. On the contrary, lower report rate means the peripheral electronic apparatus has lower power consumption, but has a lower sensitivity. Therefore a suitable report rate is hard to select. Additionally, a traditional interface is hard for a user to set the report rate.